RWBY: 28 Days of Darkness
by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE
Summary: Soon after Lightning Farron and Adam Taurus join Beacon, darkness starts to spread more rapidly. An ancient terror, thought to be gone from existence, has risen again, this time with one goal: send Remnant into the Years of Grimm once again. LightningxAdam


_**A/N: This is the revamped version of one of my earlier fanfics, RWBY: Thunderstorm. Unfortunately, I felt that it wasn't up to par with my other recent fics (even 'Ruin' and 'A Hyper-Lethal Hero'). So, I decided to redo it. Here is the first chapter of the new story, which is hopefully better all around. **_

**RWBY: 28 Days of Darkness**

_Summary: Soon after Lightning Farron and Adam Taurus join Beacon, darkness starts to spread more rapidly. An ancient terror, thought to be gone from existence, has risen again, this time with one goal: send Remnant into the Years of Grimm once again._

***Chapter 1***

Lightning Farron and Adam Taurus.

Two renowned hunters, each with incredible skill. One of them is a former White Fang Commander; the other is a woman born with great power.

Both of them suffered a great ordeal in their lives. Adam was often abused for being a Faunus; Lightning lost her home to a Grimm attack almost a decade ago.

Adam was known for voicing his dislike of humanity, but when he met Lightning several years ago, he changed. His fiery temper and hatred turned to trust and compassion. Instead of always using violence as an answer, he became more thoughtful, eventually leaving the White Fang.

Several years ago, before he even met Lightning, the White Fang used to be a peaceful organization. But when the old leader stepped down and a new, much more bloodthirsty one took over, the organization became increasingly violent. Members started to question if what they were doing was right.

Including Adam's former partner in the White Fang, Blake. She had left them to become a huntress, and soon after, Adam followed suit after his eyes were opened to the horrible reality of his actions.

Still, he disliked humanity extremely for their abuse of Faunus.

When he was in a bar known as _The Meta_, he had gotten into a fight over a drunk human pulling on a rabbit Faunus's ears. That was when he met Lightning.

Lightning not only kicked the human's ass, but she banished him from the bar. Adam was surprised to see that not all humans were cold, heartless beings who thought they were better than everyone else.

Eventually, after spending time with her, Adam thawed and became a hunter alongside her. His speed and ability to absorb energy attacks complimented Lightning, as her Semblance was using old Thundara and Thundaga techniques that were passed down in her family.

Lightning was the opposite of Adam for a while. She was cool and collected in battle, always calculating each strike perfectly. The combination of her precision and raw power made her a very dangerous opponent.

When she met Adam, and having seen the abuses Faunus dealt with on a daily basis, she understood his dislike for humanity. Having been raised by a family of cat Faunus after her home was destroyed by a severe outbreak of Grimm, she saw it firsthand, growing to resent people who were racists.

Lightning was not much of a talker, instead only talking when necessary. Adam was the same way at first, but they opened up to each other after time.

Lightning first saw Adam when he was drinking at a bar, his old White Fang mask on the side. He reacted harshly when a drunken patron at the bar Lightning worked at began pulling on a rabbit Faunus's ears.

When they made eye contact after kicking the bastard out, they knew they were meeting the one. The one they could trust with anything.

The one they would spend their life with.

Now, after months of thwarting the White Fang's violent attacks, and bringing down Grimm who got too close to the city, they decided to go the next step in becoming a hunter.

They would go to Beacon, a legendary hunter and huntress training school.

They just didn't know of the friends they would make, of the rapidly growing darkness, of the ancient terror resurfacing.

They didn't know about the legends they would become.

-0-

_Vale_

_Noir District_

_The Black Death_

Adam was lying down across the couch, his head in Lightning's lap. The pink haired huntress was running a hand through his messy brown/red hair, quietly reading a book.

The bull Faunus tilted his head back, a slightly amused smirk on his face. "Good grief, are you still reading that? It's been what, a week?"

Lightning let out a small 'hmph', giving him a small shove. "Like you can talk. How many days did you spend on that damn Bear comic?"

Adam let out a chuckle, leaning up to kiss his partner on the cheek. "Okay, okay. I'm not able to win this one." Lightning gave him a gentle smack on the head before kissing him. "You haven't won once, Adam."

Adam shrugged, about to answer when his scroll beeped. _'That's strange…who would be calling me at this hour?'_

After exchanging a confused glance with Lightning, he answered it, holding to his ear. "This is Adam."

"_I know it is, Mr. Taurus," _a smooth, yet experienced male voice said. Adam, his eyebrows rising, took a closer look to see who it was. "Professor Ozpin?"

Lightning sat up. "Wait, as in _the _Professor Ozpin? The one at Beacon?" Adam nodded, listening closely. "Yeah. Give me a second." _'I didn't expect him to call either of us.'_

"_I know what you and Miss Farron have done together, and I have to say, you are two of the best. Both of you are veterans in this field, and have strong determination," _Ozpin stated. Adam ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it more. "Sir, with all due respect, I would like to know why you have called us."

Adam could hear the professor take a deep breath on the other side, the older man taking his time. _"Is Miss Farron listening to this as well? Have her link with our channel." _

Lightning pulled out a small headset, the image of the headmaster's face appearing on the digital lenses. "I'm here sir."

Ozpin nodded, his hands folded. His small glasses fell partially down his face, and his eyes were filled with sorrow. _"Good. The reason I've called the two of you is to discuss something important. I'm sure you've heard about Team LITE's endeavors as of late."_

Lightning nodded, and Adam let out a sigh. "Yeah. They were a good third year team from Beacon. They gave the White Fang a pretty big headache awhile back. Did something happen to them?"

Ozpin lowered his eyes, rubbing his head sadly. _"Yes. Both Linda and Taylor were killed in action yesterday, leaving the team in tatters. I was hoping-"_

Adam cut him off, his crimson eyes narrowed. "You want us to take their place? Sir, you know better than anyone that you can never truly replace a lost individual." _'Especially a team leader. They would know their team the best.'_

Ozpin let out a sigh. _"I know. But that team is lost, confused, and scared. That's why I came to you two. Adam, Lightning; if we want to help them get over this, you'll need to be there for them. You'll be members of LITE, and since you have the most experience, you'll be models for the other teams as well. What do you say?"_

Adam stroked his chin, thinking. _'Hmm…' _He glanced over at his partner, the pink haired huntress's blue eyes closed. _'We'll want to talk about this. This is serious.'_

Lightning caught Adam's eye, and she nodded slowly. _'Good. She understands it.'_

Adam spoke for her, letting Ozpin know they would need to discuss it before. "Light and I will consider it. We'll have reached a decision by tomorrow morning. Until next time, sir."

He ended the call, and he made his way back over to Light. "What do you think?"

Light ran a hand through her hair, thinking, with her eyes closed. "For Professor Ozpin to call us, it's obvious important. We have skill; we have experience; we are able to control our emotions in battle. Ozpin doesn't mess around with his teams, and if he thinks we can do the best job, then I say we take it."

Adam let out a grunt. _'Yeah, and if Team LITE is as lost as he says, then we really have our work cut out for us. Still, it is possible…just not easy.' _"Can't argue with that." Still, he had never actually worked with other people, other than Lightning and Blake. He was what they called a 'lone wolf'.

Lightning reached behind her back, drawing her own weapon. It was a gunblade, like the ones many of the Special Military forces wielded, but this model was the Blazefire Saber. In a few words, it was simply the best gunblade ever designed. It was compact enough to hide in a coat, but powerful enough to take out an Ursa Major in one hit.

The blade was made of the newest steel, expertly forged and sharpened by the best weapon makers in Remnant. The joint allowing it to fold back never jammed, and the high velocity rounds certainly caused a big hole in whatever they hit.

Adam had seen Lightning only fire it once, though, preferring to use close quarters tactics in battle. And that one time was when they first met.

Lightning ran a delicate finger over the blade's edge. "Adam…I don't know if we can lead a team. We've never really worked like that before. But, if what Ozpin said is true, and Team LITE needs someone to look up to, then there are no better candidates than us."

Adam let out a soft chuckle, drawing his own katana and bringing a cleaning kit out, polishing the red blade. "So, we're agreed?" _'It'll give me a chance to tell Blake I've changed; that I'm not that hateful, miserable bastard I once was.'_

Lightning nodded slowly. "Yes, we are."

-0-

_Beacon Academy_

_8:00 A.M. _

Ozpin let out a sigh as he saw the remaining members of LITE, Indiana and Emerson, sit down by themselves in a corner, refusing to interact with any of the other teams. _'If both Light and Adam can't come, then I'll have no other choice but to choose two new team members from somewhere else.'_

His scroll rang, and Ozpin's hope flickered as he saw it was one of the two he had talked to the previous night. _'Lightning…so they have an answer.'_

He picked it up, answering and pushing his glasses onto his eyes. "Hello Lightning. Is this about what I offered you and Mr. Taurus last night?"

"_Indeed it is, Professor," _Lightning answered, barely a trace of emotion in her tone. Her slight frostiness didn't surprise the headmaster, as he was aware of what she suffered. _'She's gonna have to open up with them, too.'_

After a brief pause, Lightning spoke again. _"Adam and I have thought about it, and we have decided that even though we don't have the experience of being on a team, we'll try our damn best to make it happen."_

Ozpin let a sigh of relief escape his lips, happy. _'That makes my life a whole lot easier now.' _"Very well. We'll need you to come as soon as you can, so we can get the introductions out of the way. And explain why we called you in."

"_Yes sir. We'll be there in about thirty. Lightning out,"_ the pink haired huntress said, ending the call. Ozpin set down his scroll, looking through the paperwork that he sometimes hated seeing flow over his desk.

After a few minutes of looking through the massive stack of papers, his scroll beeped again, although this time, it wasn't Lightning or Adam. It was Qrow.

Curious, Ozpin picked it up and read the small message. _The legend has returned._

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, stroking his chin. _'What does he mean by that? There's more than just one legend that is possibly returning. I'll have to ask him about this more…'_

For now though, he had to organize Team LITE, and bring in two of the very best to ensure they would not break.

'_Time to get to work.'_

_**A/N: Whew…this took a bit longer than I thought. Feedback of any kind is appreciated. Until next time!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
